Promises
by Jibbly
Summary: In the dark of the night, Charles goes to comfort Erik after a nightmare slash


**Uh… so I seriously have no idea what the hell is wrong with me here. I was reading some fan fiction, like I had been doing for like since I'd seen x men first class. And then I was like, I seriously want to write a funny little crack fluff with Charles and Erik!**

**Well I started writing about a story where Charles was drunk and naked in Erik's bed then I was like nah! They should be drunk dancing! And then somehow it turned into this sad angsty THING.**

**I am completely unhappy with this, but I just couldn't stop typing! It was like I was possessed! It was fucking weird!**

**I WILL make a crack fic about these two! I've been wanting to for like ever! But I guess…whatever the hell this is will have to do.**

**Warnings: slash, angst, drinking, nightmares, the author is unhappy**

**Disclaimers: I do not own xmen, what? When did this happen? I so totally own all these characters! * Marvel and Stan Lee come out with guns and lead pipes* AHAHAHHA! JK JK! I was just kidding! I don't own it!**

***Whispers* for now…..**

**Promises**

Erik and Charles were sitting up on the roof of the mansion, looking up at the stars while in the middle of a chess game. There were a couple of beer bottles around them. The light of the full moon was enough to see each other perfectly fine.

Charles smiled at the other and stood from where they were lying on the hard surface of the roof. Erik watched amused as his friend started to move across the area.

A small chuckle left his lips.

"Whatever are you doing, Charles?"

Said man, turned so he was facing the other and grinned widely.

"Dancing."

Erik lifted an eyebrow.

"Dancing?"

"Yes."

"But there is no music."

Charles twirled before turning back to Erik and extended his hand.

"There doesn't have to be. Now dance with me, my friend!"

Erik shook his head, grinning all the while before standing up and walking over to Charles. The other's blue eyes, shining brightly in the moonlight and through the influence of alcohol. Erik stopped just short of the other and crossed his arms over his chest, making Charles pout.

"And what makes you think, I would want you as a dance partner?" Erik said smirking at his clearing intoxicated friend.

Charles threw his hand over his heart in an overdramatic display of hurt.

"How cruel of you Erik! You would leave me by myself? My heart, it weeps!"

Erik actually burst out laughing at Charles antics, the alcohol loosening him up and making him feel warm.

Charles smiled, but turned around to face the end of the roof and started walking towards it. Erik's laughter died down as he saw the other man walk towards the ledge of the roof. His heart stopping a little.

Turning back to Erik's shocked face, Charles let out a quiet laugh.

"The pain is too great! I must end my life!"

A step back.

Erik quickly runs to Charles, hoping this isn't real.

"Let us meet again, my love."

Another step that has reached the end of the roof, so that Charles is tipping back. Erik runs faster, but sees the other fall. He is too slow.

"**CHARLES!"**

Erik snaps awake, panting and covered in sweat. He realizes that he has tears in his eyes, but lets them fall. There is a movement in the corner of his eye and before he can think, he throws the knife that is stashed under his pillow in the direction. His instinct taking over as he stands up out of bed, ready to attack.

He freezes when he sees that the knife is embedded into the wall next to Charles head. The other's eyes are wide and scared at having been so close to dying.

Erik rushes over to the other and kneels in front of him.

"Charles, I am so sorry! Charles, I didn't mean t-"

'It-it's okay…"

The other says a little shakily, but smiles at the other. Erik feels a hand on his cheek and can't help but lean into its warmth. He feels Charles' thumb reach out and wipe away a tear and remembers that he is still crying.

"I felt you were troubled, so I came to check on you. "

Erik looked up at Charles, wondering if he had seen what he had been dreaming.

'**Did you see?'**

There was a moment of silence where Charles' face saddened, before he nodded.

"You were projecting your dream, and …"

"It was a nightmare."

Erik interrupted him.

"Yeah, it was."

Another moment of silence happened and both were reminded of the events in said nightmare.

"No need to worry though, right?" Charles was the first to speak.

Erik looked up at him surprised.

"Because I know you would have caught me, Erik. I have the uttermost faith in you."

Erik stood up from the floor and pulled Charles up with him.

"Why? You barely know me, yet you have all this trust. I have not deserved this."

Charles looked thoughtful for a second before grasping the other's hand, pulling it up to his lips where he tenderly kissed the knuckles before looking back at stormy gray eyes.

"Yes you do. You deserve so much for all you have been through, my fri….my love."

Erik stared into Charles' piercing blue eyes and felt the need and unyielding urge to protect him. He had felt it the very first time they had met, also. The need to protect. He wouldn't allow anyone to him, not Shaw, or the government, even himself if it came down to it. This person, who had a life completely different from his, but so alike.

Erik wrapped one of his arms around Charles' waist, while the other stayed in the telepath's grasp. Their two bodies warming each other in the cold night air. The older man lifted their joined hands, turning it so that Charles' hand was on top, and tenderly kissed it as the other had done to his.

Their eyes met again. Charles full of caring and utter love. Erik's full of determination and love for the other as well.

"I promise to forever keep you safe."

Charles leaned his forehead onto Erik's chest. Wanting to truly believe those words to be unfoolish. No one can be safe forever.

"I believe you."

**Uhhhh….yeah**

**Nope, I'm completely unsatisfied with this.**

**Well, you know the drill through I won't blame you if you don't**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
